


Calligraphy

by twodwarves_oneeagle



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After narrowly escaping the Orc hunting party, Fili and Kili spend the night together in Rivendell and need to reassure  themselves that they're both together and safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calligraphy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Caligrafía](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693410) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Written for a prompt given to me on Tumblr: Kili riding Fili’s cock as hard as he can, tugging on his brother’s braids the whole time.
> 
> I will never not write smut prompts.

It’s the first real bed they’ve had since before Bag End; after weeks of travel, the give of the mattress almost surprises them. It creaks under their combined weight, but neither of them can muster up enough modesty to care. 

It doesn’t matter that Thorin told the company to get as much sleep as they could, all Fili and Kili could focus on was the fact this would be their first and potentially last time to have board and bed and they were not about to waste it sleeping.

Kili is all hands and nails and need as he pulls Fili into him by his braids. They crash together in a kiss and it’s fire that pulses through their veins when they’re like this together. They only break apart to breathe, their chests heaving and the metal of their cloak pins are knocking together. 

The sound is enough to rouse Fili’s attention and he deftly sheds Kili’s from him starting with the cloak, the jerkin, the tunic. Everything must go until his tanned skin is lined with the white of the moon and the dark of the shadows. Every inch of his chest is accentuated and lined and Fili leans in to kiss and nip his way down his brother’s chest. 

He is reigned by a sharp tug to his plaits, the longest of which are woven around Kili’s fingers. Like this, he’s pulled into kiss after kiss until there's an ache living in both of their bruised lips. Blindly he fumbles with their clothing; his own underclothes only made it half way from his shoulders until it bundled and clung at his elbows like a jealous lover. 

There is an urgency in all of their actions; a need to reaffirm that they were both there in Rivendell and that this wasn’t some horrible creation of their minds. Fili bites sharply at Kili, _this is real, we are here._  

Kili returns the favour with another sharp tug as his fingers weave deeper through Fili’s mane. _I am here with you._

They sprawl and push each other on the bed, battling for dominance their heads swimming with an inertia that’s tilted slightly to the left. This whole place seems off-kilter, like they shouldn’t be there, they shouldn’t be that safe. There’s another rough bite to Kili’s exposed shoulder. _Together, we’re here together._

Saddling himself on his brother, Kili reeks of a self-confidence that comes from Fili always giving him everything he’s ever asked for a step too early. “Aulë, I’ve missed this brother,” Kili breathes, splaying his hands over Fili’s exposed chest, grinning wryly at the way his brother’s small clothes keep his arms pinned at the elbow.

Fili grunts in return, squirming against his clothes until he manages to slip each arm out accordingly. His hands find new purchase on his brother’s hips, gripping harder than necessary. _Stay with me._ Fili’s fingers are liable to leave bruises and aches just beneath the skin but Kili looks forward to it, that constant reminder in the back of his head of this frenzy that keeps him anchored. 

They each have hard lines pressed against their trousers and Kili takes full advantage of it, grinding their hips together until their both gulping greedily at the air. Fili encourages Kili forward for a repeat with a tilt of his hands, bringing their hips together again. 

It’s Kili who has the ingenuity to push himself up long enough to remove his breeches altogether. For his brother he snaps the clasp open and drags them down just enough to expose. They have all night, they can do it proper, naked and loving the next time. This is all about making sure the other is breathing, alive and _there_. 

There’s a hungry look in Kili’s eyes that twists something in Fili’s stomach and makes his skin three sizes too small. It’s a look that makes him feel more precious than even the Arkenstone.  Fili is led forward by his braids again crashing indelicately against his brother, their noses colliding before they find the right twist for their mouths. It’s sloppy but its _perfect_. 

Fili chokes back a growl of pleasure in the back of his throat as his brother’s hand finds his cock, working him over and smearing pre-come over and down his length. This kicks Fili into gear and has him leaning up and reaching around trying to find his brother’s entrance, pressing at it with a single spit slick finger. 

There’s no room for preamble in this coupling; Kili pushes back as Fili shoves forward and in between them their breaths mingle and clash. Normally, Fili would be so worried about making everything good for his brother, making sure it didn’t hurt, pulling delicate gasps from his lips. Instead, they’re both just eager to get prep out of the way, Kili’s proving it by pulling at those braids again. 

Lost in the heat of the kiss, Fili almost misses his brother working to line himself up until all he knows is that tight, hot world of his brother around him. _You are here with me. I feel you._  

Kili’s newest hold is the braid at the back of Fili’s head and his teeth find the ones that frame his brother’s lips, kissing and licking and tugging them with his teeth in between kisses. Every second is a touch, taste, roll and both of them are groaning against each other. 

For his credit, Fili has enough self control not to roll them over and set a punishing pace as he pins Kili underneath. He does roll his hips up and guides Kili down to meet him but Kili is riding hard and rough and fucking himself. Really, Fili is just responsible for those quirks that send Kili reeling into a series of dwarvish swears. 

Each time Fili bucks to meet his brother, he’s wrapping the braids around his fingers and tugging again.

With a pace like that, neither of them can last long. Fili drops one hand from Kili’s hips to palm his cock and stroke in time. This far in, they used to have competitions of who would last longer, but just that moment, Fili can’t bring himself to care if he’s winning or losing. Kili’s hands are in his hair, the scent of their sex heady between them and he just loses it when Kili sucks the metal bearing of one of his braids into his mouth.

Fili is sure he looks half-crazed with lust and love as he comes and he grips another set of bruises into his brother, _I’m with you. Tonight and always._

 _“_ Fili, oh, Fili, Fili,” His brother is whining and mewling around the damn silver bearing as he peters on that edge of too much pleasure and just enough.

The next scrabbling tug at his braids is perfectly timed with his brother coming hot ropes across his chest. They’re both panting and wild eyed and grinning manically because they’re marked completely by each other. Each fingerprint and bite mark is just another form of calligraphy on the body spelling out, _We’re here, we made it together._


End file.
